Cartas
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Eu troco cartas com você...


**Cartas**

"Olá...

Eu sei que não deveria lhe mandar esta carta, mas estou em contradição. Sei que você se chama Scorpius Malfoy e por alguma razão (provavelmente em relação ao seu sobrenome) meu pai me disse que não devo me tornar muito sua amiga e te superar em todos os testes.

Ai é que entrei em contradição, vou lhe explicar o porquê. Minha mãe sempre disse que devemos tratar os outros bem para que recebemos o mesmo tratamento. Então eu pensei, se meu pai me disse que devo te superar em todos os testes provavelmente serei sua inimiga e não quero arranjar um inimigo logo no meu primeiro dia de aula.

Refleti um pouco e resolvi lhe mandar está carta me apresentando:

Prazer sou Rose Weasley, não sentei na mesma cabine de trem que você pelo motivo de sermos rivais antes mesmo de nos conhecermos, mas quero que saiba que não tenho nada contra você.

Mal o conheço só sei que pertence a sonserina e é um Malfoy.

PS: pode ignorar esta carta se quiser.

Rose Weasley"

"_Olá..._

_Meu pai não me disse nada a respeito de sua família, só apontou a cabeça em direção a vocês em forma de respeito. Não entendi muito bem essa rivalidade de nossas famílias e o porquê dele ter respeito com os Weasley's e os Potter's, mas sinto que tem haver com a grande guerra que enfrentou e não me diz muita coisa a respeito. Na verdade sinto pena de meu pai, ele se arrepende de coisas que fez no passado._

_Sinceramente não sei como estou me abrindo tanto com você nesta carta, apenas não podia ignorá-la._

_ Prazer sou Scorpius Malfoy, mas por favor me chame só de Scorpius, posso te chamar só de Rose também?_

_ PS: Só sei que você pertence à grifinória é uma Weasley estamos na mesma situação._

_ Scorpius"_

xx

"Te vi no corredor hoje e tive vergonha de te cumprimentar.

Não sei o motivo.

Já se passou um ano e nós só nos correspondemos por carta.

Quero te propor uma coisa:

Quer ser meu amigo por carta?

Rose"

_ "Eu também te vi no corredor esse dia, a vontade de conversar do jeito que converso com as demais pessoas, foi enorme, mas eu simplesmente não consegui._

_ Eu acho que é tarde demais pra me propor isso, já somos amigos por carta há um bom tempo._

_ Scorpius"_

xx

_"Finalmente eles liberaram o passeio a Hogsmead para os alunos do terceiro ano. Devo dizer que fui na "Dedos de Mel" e comprei doces._

_ Qual seu doce preferido?_

_ Scorpius"_

"Não tenho um doce preferido, na verdade só posso comer chocolate na páscoa, os ovos que a vovó Weasley faz.

É que meus avós Granger são dentistas (profissão do mundo trouxa que cuida dos dentes) então eles sempre mandam doces para mim e o Hugo sem açúcar.

Fiquei com vontade de comer algum doce da "Dedos de Mel" agora. Nunca provei nenhum.

Rose"

_"Nossa como consegue ficar sem doces?_

_ Já provou feijões de todos os sabores?_

_ Eu selecionei dois da mesma cor (marrons)._

_ Provei um e o meu tem gosto de terra e o seu?_

_ Scorpius"_

"Gosto de chocolate.

Obrigada.

Rose"

xx

"Você é uma das pessoas que mais me conhecem então vou lhe contar:

Sempre me disseram para ser eu mesma, mas até onde essa regra é valida?

Muitos que estudam comigo não aceitam o fato de eu gostar de ler e estudar nas horas vagas. Implicam comigo o tempo inteiro.

Então qual é a solução?

Vestir uma máscara e fingir ser alguém que não sou pra eles me aceitarem?

Ou ser como sou e acreditar que existe alguém que me aceita como sou?

Rose"

_"Sofro algo parecido._

_ Muitos me julgam pelo meu sobrenome Malfoy, pelo fato de na guerra meus antepassados terem ficado do lago "negro"._

_ Mas uma coisa que esqueceram é que não sou meu avô, ao até mesmo meu pai. Cresci com valores e comportamentos diferentes, mas é mais fácil julgarmos sem nos darmos o trabalho de conhecer._

_ Eu te aceito como você é Rose. E as outras pessoas que te julgam não te merecem._

_ Scorpius"_

"Eu sei quem você é de verdade, ainda bem que não viramos inimigos no primeiro ano.

Rose"

xx

_"Sabe quando está com raiva o bastante e uma vontade de chorar imensa, mas simplesmente não consegue? Queria chorar às vezes, pelo menos eu extravasava e tirava esse nó na garganta._

_ Scorpius"_

"Confesso que sou uma chorona, de fato chorei sentindo sua dor na carta.

Eu poderia te contar alguma história que lhe emocionasse e lhe fizesse derramar lágrimas, mas pensei em outra solução.

Peguei minhas lágrimas e coloquei neste pequeno pote que lhe mandei.

Rose"

_"Coloquei suas lágrimas em meus olhos, me emocionei e lágrimas minhas se misturaram com as suas._

_ Muito Obrigado_

_ Scorpius"_

xx

"Te vi conversando com uma garota hoje. Até ai nada demais, mas notei coisas que não reparava antes.

Você sorria para ela mostrando seus dentes perfeitos, e era aquele sorriso sincero, sem esforço, aquele sorriso natural, que você não pensa para entregar a alguém, só dá.

E seus olhos riam juntos...

Brilhando...

Sonhando?

Fiquei com ciúmes daquilo.

Ai eu me perguntei:

É possível sentir saudades daquilo que nunca se teve de verdade?

Rose"

_"Você sempre foi a única que sempre quis entregar esse sorriso e esse olhar e um pouco mais. Entretanto, sempre foi a única que nunca sequer troquei uma palavra, aquela inalcançável._

_ Queria que isso mudasse um dia._

_ Será possível?_

_ Scorpius"_

xx

_"Sete anos trocando palavras, sete anos trocando choros e alegrias, sete anos trocando sentimentos._

_ Chega uma hora que agente tem que sentir na pele, ouvir a voz, olhar de perto, provar o gosto._

_ Hoje, na Torre de Astronomia a meia-noite._

_ Não fuja!_

_ Scorpius"_

"Dizem que agente nunca esquece, o primeiro olhar trocado, o primeiro roçar de braços, o primeiro abraço, o primeiro beijo.

Dizem que agente nunca esquece a primeira respiração dividida, o primeiro riso assim que os lábios se desgrudam, a primeira frase que escutamos depois do beijo.

Dizem que agente nunca esquece.

Eu só quero relembrar sempre. E provar de novo e de novo e de novo.

Sem nunca cansar.

Rose"

_"Eu queria te dizer aquelas três palavras que quando estamos apaixonados pronunciamos. _

_ Mas elas são ditas demais._

_ Viraram rotina como o que fazemos: Trocar cartas._

_ Então como nossa história começou por aqui, quero inventar uma nova forma de dizer aquelas três palavras que viraram banais._

_**Eu troco cartas com você!**_

_ Scorpius"_

"**Eu também troco cartas com você** e quero continuar a trocar cartas com você para sempre.

Rose"

* * *

_**N/A¹:** Essa é pra você besta (apesar de que nunca irá ler), mesmo que agente nunca se veja e só troque palavras pela internet... o sentimento continua igual ;)_

_**N/A²:** A idéia foi tirada do filme: "Mary and Max" (inclusive a parte das lágrimas)..._

_O jeito que ambos dizem "Eu te amo" um para o outro foi uma adaptação do filme: Amor aos Pedaços..._

_Espero que tenham gostado ^^_

_beijinhos_


End file.
